


Pining level: maximum

by Pineapples_And_Peaches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapples_And_Peaches/pseuds/Pineapples_And_Peaches
Summary: Keith sighed."Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?"Lance smirked"Not until four."





	1. Straight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a writing prompt found on Pinterest, I started writing because I needed self-validation. Enjoy beautiful people xx

Keith sighed.  
"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?"

 

Lance smirked.  
"Not until four."

 

This was the first ounce of communication that the 2 boys had had since Lance entered 45 minutes ago. Keith had been working at Altea Coffee for just over 2 months, he some how managed to rotate hours at the coffee shop, hours at his car workshop, hours working-out and school hours at the same time. All the while maintaining perfect grades and making girls who were into the 'Educated Bad-Boy' type swoon with his motorbike and tattoos.

 

Well, girls and Lance.

 

It was almost everyday that Lance went to Altea Coffee for coffee but since Keith had started it was. Every. Single. Day.  
It was as if Keith didn't understand that sometimes something is so perfectly beautifuI that you've got to just sit and admire it for existing.  
Just sitting.  
Staring.

 

Okay, maybe Lance was just a little bit in over his head but who wouldn't want to be wrapped up in those arms that could crush metal? Against that chest so broad that if this were the titanic, Leoardo DiCaprio totally would be able to fit on too.

 

'I need to chill, jesus Christ.'

 

Someone cleared their throat in front of him and he ripped his eyes up and away from Keith's chest...  
Only to be met with a face of equal perfection scowling down at him.

 

Purple eyes, sloping nose, high-cheekbones, prominent jaw, thick eyebrows this man had it all.

 

'The complete package.' A little voice within Lance sighed, and Lance couldn't help but agree.

 

It took a few seconds for Lance to realise that Keith was speaking.

 

"You have been here for ages now Lance, if you're going to stay then at least stop staring at me." Keith whispered venomously across the counter

 

And there's the thing that Lance forgot to mention.

 

Keith hates him.

 

And Lance was certain that Keith was straight.

_______________________________________

 

Keith did not hate Lance.

 

Keith did not hate Lance staring at him.

 

Keith did not hate Lance watching him work.

 

What Keith hated was the knowing looks from his brother behind the coffee maker, the evil glint from Pidge that let him know that they knew. The uncomfortable look from Hunk which made Keith feel bad because it meant that Hunk hadn't told Lance, and he told Lance everything.

 

Keith did not hate Lance.

 

Keith hated himself.

 

Keith hated that he had the world's most humongous crush on Lance.

 

But most of all. Keith hated how out of his leage Lance was.  
How oblivious he was.  
Sometimes Keith would wish he would find out some how, get the heartbreak over with and move the fuck on. It wasn't as if Lance wouldn't find someone better.  
The boy was beautiful, breathtaking and stunning somehow, on even the worst of mornings.

 

This boy kept beauty standards the highest they could be during exams.  
Exams!  
Keith could barely brush his hair during exams and then there's Lance, sun-kissed skin completely blemish-free, hair neatly straightened.  
Those gorgeous long legs perfectly shaved.

 

But Keith was certain that Lance was straight.


	2. They know too much

It was 6 o'clock at night, and Lance had finally finished his shift at the local toy shop. Exahsted wasn't remotely a strong enough word for the heaviness in his limbs.  
All he wanted to do was go home but his heart, in his state of tiredness, was telling him to seek out Keith.

 

It had been about 4 days since Lance had paid him a visit but he'd been so busy that he genuinely couldn't help it. It was eating at him, every time he stopped to think his mind was filled with Keith and his chest ached distressingly.

 

He knew that he was an annoyance to Keith but he couldn't help it. It was like, if he did anything any other way he would be opening up to Keith. Letting him in.

It was too close.

Too intimate.

 

The Last of the windows had been locked and the lights turned off, Lance backed away from the emptiness and out on to the street.

 

He sighed wistfully as he turned the key in the lock. He could go either way now. Left, into the outskirts of the central town where the coffee shop sat or right, towards his shared apartment.

 

The shop would be closed.

 

Keith would've already left.

 

Keith wouldn't be missing him.

 

Dragging his feet and ducking his head, Lance turned right. 

________________________________

 

Keith was missing Lance. 

 

Not only this, but he was also terrible at hiding it.

 

For the last 4 days, everytime someone would open the door his head would shoot up, eyes wide, craning his neck for a chance to see Lance.  
But he never did. 

 

What he did see, however, were the unsolicited knowing looks from his older brother, Shiro.

 

Keith had spotted Lance on the first day he'd started working at Altea Coffee. The tanned lanky boy was leaning over a cup of very strong looking coffee, looking absolutely dead inside.

 

However, as soon as he looked up and saw Keith his face had brightened just a little and he'd welcomed Keith into their 'family'.

And from that moment Keith was GONE.

 

3 week into his extreme suffering he was confronted by Shiro at closing time. Shiro had pretty much forced the information out of him and wrapped him up in his arms.

That was Keith's first time coming out.

Yeah, that was not a good day.

 

But since then, Shiro had been an unconditional wall of support. Even if it did mean that he immediately noticed Keith's distress when it turned 2 o'clock.

Shiro noticed when Keith looked up at the clock ever 5 seconds and noticed when he got steadily more and more grumpy as the hours went on. By closing time, Shiro was silently wishing for Lance to show up the next day.

But he didn't.

Or the next.

Or the next.

 

Today was the 5th day. The last day of the working week and Keith looked absolutely ready to kill. Shiro had put him on the machine instead of the front desk because he was seriously scaring people.  
Keith still looked up to the clock every 2 seconds and glared randomly out the window.

 

It got to the point where Shiro went up to the table where Lance's 2 best friends sat. 

"You guys, where is Lance?"  
Pidge shrugged, Hunk looked uncomfortable.  
"Hunk?"

"Well...He's been seriously over working himself with his marine biology studies because he has this massive exam coming up so yeah. But he did say he'd be here today!"

At that exact second, the bell rang to signal someone entering the shop.

________________________________ 

Keith looked up so fast he got whiplash.

 

There, in all his lanky, out-of-breath glory was Lance McClain.

For a grand total of 0.6 seconds, Keith was frozen.

 

Then he dropped his cup and vaulted the counter before he knew what was happening.

 

Lance looked shocked to say the least when Keith threw himself at Lance, tackling him and wrapping his hands securely around his middle. Lance's arms were up near his head in an 'I surrender' sort of position but Keith wasn't thinking about that. No no, he had other things on his mind.

He was hugging Lance.

Oh God.

 

Before he could pull himself way from Lance he felt warmth brushing his shoulders and, very gently, Lance's arms settled on his shoulders pulling him against him.

Oh God.

 

Keith was on cloud nine, butterflies filled him from head to toe and warmth hummed like electricity wherever Lance touched him.

 

Keith's soul left his body when Lance burried his face into Keith's shoulder and breathed in deeply.  
He was sure Lance could feel his pounding heart beat.

________________________________ 

Lance was over the moon, on top of the world and SO far gone. 

He carefully pulled away, keeping his arms looped around Keith's neck. Keith, to his delight, kept his arms resting on Lance's hips.

"Hello, Samuri." He smiled suggestively, "miss me?"


	3. Here it is.

To say that everyone was surprised by Keith's actions would be saying the least, however now that Keith could feel Lance's arms wrapped tightly around him, he didn't care.

The world has stopped that second Lance had walked through that door anyway and Keith had taken advantage of every second.   
Lance's long arms wound gently over his shoulders and fuck, Keith had never realized that he was taller now.

It was such a warm and long-awaited moment that neither of them wanted to pull away, Keith didn't care anymore, Lance was in his arms with his face buried in the long hairs at Keith's neck.

Then, so slowly Keith may have even imagined it, the slender fingers on his back tightened and Keith felt the unmistakable feeling of smooth, dry lips brushing against his collarbone. And he could feel the flow of air as Lance breathed in the scent around his neck, could feel the swell of his ribs deflating as he sighed, seemingly relaxed by Keith's fragrance and nussled further into Keith's neck.

 

However a flash and a shutter sound had Lance tearing himself off of Keith and whipping around to face Pidge.

 

Lance reached out his lanky arms to grab Pidge's phone off of her but the gremlin scrambled away to the space behind Shiro (Aka, the land of the safe). She poked her tongue out at him, pulling out her phone again and Lance was sure the picture would be sent to the group chat.   
He sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat.

Then, much to his surprise, the camera noise echoed out again.

He quickly spun around, sure that she was taking a picture of him. Only to discover the victim of her actions was actually Keith. Still stood with his arms out in front of him, perfectly in line with where Lance's waist had fit.

Lance flushed bright red that the sight. Unable to move, so he just stood gaping like a fish and staring at Keith.

Then he heard the camera again.

"PIDGE!"

 

\-------

 

Keith had forgotten what it was like to breathe, he couldn't hear sound, couldn't move, he kept feeling the lips of Lance ghosting over his neck again and again.  
He was going insane.

Distantly, he registered the fact that Lance was not in his arms anymore and that made him angry and confused.

Keith was feeling a whole bunch of feelings right then, okay? It's not his fault he was being a little slow.

Then a hand on his shoulder was bringing him back from his impending mental breakdown.   
Shiro.

He said something to Keith, something about his arms and Lance. And then he dragged their two friends out of the coffee shop, telling him to lock up when he was done.

Then they were gone.

Keith sighed and looked down at his arms, they still hovered pathetically where Lance had been, craving that feeling again.

Lance.

Keith turned, steadily lowering his hands as he did so, to face Lance.

Lance had moved, to be sitting on the side of he counter, legs swinging loosely, eyes fixated on the laces of his shoes. 

Keith took a step forward and Lance glanced up and then quickly down again. Soon Keith was just a few feet away, within arms reach.

Keith had been staring at Lance since he turned around but now all of a sudden it was difficult, he turned his head off to the side and stared out on to the street through the large window.

Lance had been staring at his shoes since Keith turned around, but once he felt the pressure of the other's gaze leave him he looked up.

Keith was right there.

Lance could just...

With the apron...

Keith's eyes widdened as he felt a tug on the apron straps around his neck. He followed the hands with his eyes as they lead him back to the object of his desires.

Then Lance tugged.

Keith stumbled forward, off balance and dizzy from adrenaline, but eventually he found himself between Lance's legs. His hips pressed against the counter.  
He gulped.

Lance shuffled closer, loosely hooking one of his legs around the back of Keith's knee as his hands travelled up from gripping the apron to cupping the back of Keith's neck.  
Keith breathed out shakily, lowering his eyelids and gently resting his hands back on Lance's waist.  
Where they belonged.

Then Lance was sitting up, his forarms reaching round now, and leaning in.

Everything else stopped, nothing mattered, Keith felt like he was being pulled through water backwards. His lips and Lance's only an inch apart.

He was drowning, but he didn't care.

Their lips met, Lance had the longer strands of Keith's hair wound around his finger. Keith was on cloud nine.

The warm pressure of Lance's lips against his was maddening, Keith could only stand there and repay everything Lance was giving back too him. 

Then Lance's lips pressed harder, they started moving, turning Keith's head to mush and tying his stomach into knots. Keith pressed back and received a pleased noise in response that made his cheeks burn.

It was then that he registered his hands, still resting against Lance's waist right where he'd left them.   
He pushed under Lance's jacket and then let his hands travel lower to his lower back. Then, he let himself indulge and pushed Lance's body closer to his own. 

He delighted in the murmer of his name from Lance's lips when he pulled back to nibble at them.  
His lips trailed down Lance's neck, kissing patterns down his throat.

Then he blew a raspberry.

Lance squealed in surprise and it was honestly the cutest noise Keith had ever heard. He chuckled lowly at Lance's pout.  
He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Lance's, still smiling dopily.

This was where he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the last chapter.  
> Several things need to be mentioned and all are good (I guess, unless you like angst)
> 
> For me as an author, writing angst and smut is just not my thing. So, although there will definitely be more works in the future, the possibility of me including those things in more full on aspects is slim. (I have no objections to passionate kissing or arguments, although I'm not very good a writing them, by smut and angst I mean explicit sex scenes and character death or other sensitive topics such as rape, abuse and self-harm)
> 
> I know this fic was short but I did kind of want it that way, it was my first one written on Ao3 and I was really excited for the opportunity to write on such a widely used service. I currently have another one, a long one shot which I've been thinking about for a while, that is a work in progress.
> 
> Thank you, everyone who took the time to read this and leave comments and kudos xx


End file.
